1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that p-type impurities are implanted over the entire front surface of a silicon carbide (hereinafter described as “SiC”) substrate by ion implantation (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 4). Moreover, it is known that the p-type impurities are implanted over the entire front surface of the SiC substrate using a laser (for example, see Patent Documents 5 and 6, and Non-Patent Document 1).